


Give Him the Moon

by JungleJayps



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Soon after the closing of the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri and Viktor agree to spend a week in Barcelona to spend time together away from the stresses of their careers. But there is one nagging thought on Yuuri's mind: Viktor's birthday (and Christmas!) is quickly approaching, and he had been so busy preparing for the Grand Prix that he hadn't put any thought into what to do for the celebration.





	Give Him the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seasonal_Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasonal_Tea/gifts).



Yuuri’s world was clouded in a sea of warmth and gentle relaxation as the warmth of the heated pool enveloped his body while he leaned against the pool edge, arms folded, drifting back in and out of a light slumber. The faint sounds of honking cars and the wind rustling through the air were distant to him, with the gentle touch of Viktor’s voice filling his mind. His song was low, private, as if signifying he only wanted to give it to Yuuri. Yuuri could not understand the words or its meaning, for Viktor sang of a song from his homeland, and yet he cherished it nonetheless. His voice was beautiful, and he was singing for him. 

 

Yuuri wasn’t really sure how long they had been lying out for, but he did know that they had entered when it was light out and now the sky was dark, with only the strongest of stars breaking through the light pollution of the city. Not that he really cared, for any matter. For the first time in years, frankly, his mind was clear, without the constant anxiety of trying to keep together a waning career.

 

And now, he could just, well, do nothing. Viktor had insisted on spending the week following the competition’s end to not worry about travelling back to their home countries to immediately get back to the grindstone and prepare for next year. It had taken some convincing to get Yuuri on board for it at all, let alone the full month Viktor had initially suggested. To be fair, however, agreeing to that would be a check Yakov certainly would not allow to be cashed. 

 

The air had become silent for a few moments. Yuuri tilted his resting head up to Viktor, who met him with a lethargic smile before twisting his back and arms in a deep yawn. “I think we’ve been here quite awhile,” he said, taking a look at his phone to read the time, “we should probably head in and get prepared for our reservations tonight.”

 

Yuuri could only muster an eyebrow raise in surprise, his body was far too relaxed to do anything more. “I had completely forgot about that. How long do we have?”

 

“We have a bit of time, it’s in a couple hours. I just wanted to have some buffer so we can take our time getting ready.”

 

“Such a princess,” Yuuri replied as a smile crawled upon his face. 

 

“I’m just making sure I have time to reach your tip-top beauty standards,” Viktor smirked, checking his nails with a faux-regal aura. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

 

Viktor was already collecting his items and putting them back in the pool bag. When he finished, he looked down at Yuuri, still unmoved from his spot. “Shall I drag you out?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“It’s just so comfortable,” Yuuri drew out in a long whine. 

 

“What a shame,” Viktor slung the bag around his shoulder and placed a hand on his hip. “If you don’t get back in time you’ll have to take a shower all by yourself.” 

 

Viktor began to turn towards the door before being stopped by an overly-dramatic Yuuri, “Waaait. Okay one second Viktor.”

 

Viktor looked down at Yuuri with a comedic smile, as Yuuri lugged himself up and out of the pool, with a suddenly shocked look on his face.

 

“COLD,” he let yelped. Viktor immediately tossed him the towel wrapped over his shoulder, to which Yuuri immediately clenched around his body. 

 

“Who knew Spain could get so chilly,” he said as goosebumps began to pop up about his skin. 

 

“Let’s get you inside then and into a nice hot shower, hmm?”

 

****

 

Viktor eyed himself in the mirror set before him. Satisfied, he clicked off the hairdryer in his hand and set it down beside him. He turned around in his chair to see Yuuri very preoccupied with his phone, a furrowed brow and rather unhappy look on his face. 

 

“How do I look?” Viktor called out to Yuuri, waving his head dramatically to send his hair flying as Yuuri looked up.

 

“Amazing, as always.” He flashed a smile in response, before adopting the same glower as he looked back down at his phone, beginning to more punctually press his screen as time went on.

 

“You know, your birthday being on Christmas makes planning rather tricky,” Yuuri said in exasperation. 

 

Viktor let out a small giggle, “Everything closed for the day?”

Yuuri grumbled in affirmation.

 

“That’s not even the half of it. Think of the travesty of getting half the normal amount of presents every year because they aren’t spread out enough.”

 

“That  _ does _ sound like a travesty.”

 

“And yet, every year my parents would try to convince me that I’m getting double the presents on one day. I always knew they were lying to me.”

 

“I think you should be able to file for restitution of some sort, with an offense as grave as that,” Yuuri giggled. 

 

“I would, but I think the universe decided to gift me you as recompense.” 

 

Yuuri flushed a deep red, “Viktooor,” he whined “how can you say that with a straight face.”

 

Yuuri grew a deadpan look as he saw Viktor with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“The next words out of your mouth better  _ not _ be what I know they are,” Yuuri said.

 

Viktor shrugged his shoulders, “You’re no fun.”

 

“Viktor I’ve heard that joke from you more times than I can count.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll understand my intricate humour eventually.”

 

“Mhm. Anyways, the point still stands for your birthday. There doesn’t seem to be any restaurants open!”

 

“That’s okay, Yuuri. I’d love to just have a day to have you completely to myself~”

 

“Isn’t that everyday?” Yuuri smirked.

 

Viktor giggled, “But I’m perfectly fine with having a night in. You  _ are _ a tremendous cook.”

 

“Well,” Yuuri dragged out, still scrolling through the lists of restaurants in the area, “if you’re  _ sure _ .”   


“It sounds absolutely lovely, Yuuri.”

 

“Alright then, it’s set. But to hold some form of surprise I’m not going to tell you what I’ll be making!”

 

“I eagerly await it then.”

 

_ Okay, so that’s dinner crossed off the list,  _ Yuuri thought to himself. Viktor’s birthday had certainly been something that had creeped up on Yuuri from out of nowhere. Through the flurry of the Grand Prix Finals, it hadn’t been until the day after its end did Yuuri realized Viktor’s birthday and  _ Christmas  _ were in a week. Part of Yuuri wished that he had waited to give his engagement rings to Viktor until the holiday, but then another part of him realized how important it was to solidify their bond prior to the finale. 

 

But past decisions are past decisions, and now he had to find something, or  _ things _ , rather, to find for his fiance. He thought about gifts, about trips they could take, but nothing ever really seemed right to him. Whether it was clothing or shoes, it really never fit. For as much as fame and relative fortune had followed Viktor, he never seemed to spend lavishly. Sure, he would make sure to get reservations at classy restaurants, but that was only when he was taking Yuuri out on a date. His home, while well furnished, had not been unnecessarily big, nor had it been flashy. Instead, he filled it with things he had a personal connection to.

 

But then, what could he find, then? To Yuuri, Viktor seemed like the man who had everything. Maybe he  _ should _ keep it small scale, more personal. But still, he had been wracking his brain ever since the Grand Prix Final passed over and still had yet to find something suitable. 

 

“Yuuri?” he heard.

 

“Yuuuuuri?” it called out again. Yuuri shook himself from his thoughts and glanced back up at Viktor to have his breath stolen away. His hair was styled just over his eyes, which glinted with mischief. The plush robe parted and Yuuri could not help but trail his eyes along Viktor’s body. His eyes finally snapped back up to Viktor, who took it as a sign to continue. 

 

“Don’t worry about it too much, okay? I just want to spend the day with you.”

 

Yuuri could only help but give a half-hearted smile and shrug.

 

\---

 

As Yuuri swung his fork through his Esqueixada, he could not shake the feeling of utter inadequacy that had been slowly creeping up on him in the last few days. Sure, they would just be able to spend the day together, but somehow that just felt completely understated to how Yuuri actually felt. Viktor had been his childhood idol, the beacon of his early career. And over the year, as they worked side-by-side, now as partners, he shone to Yuuri like the sun.

 

“Yuuri?” The voice across the table called out to him. Yuuri widened his eyes as he realized he had been drifting off in his own thoughts. Viktor must have noticed.

 

“You’ve hardly touched your dinner, is something wrong with it? I can have them take it back if you want.”

 

“Oh, no that’s alright Viktor. I just have been feeling exhausted lately.”

 

“Hmm…” Viktor scanned Yuuri with curious eyes. The silence lingered before Viktor continued, “You know Yuuri, I already said that all I really want to do on my birthday is to spend time with you. I of all people know how time consuming the Grand Prix can become. I mean, even being your coach I nearly forgot about  _ your _ birthday completely.”

 

Yuuri looked down at his plate unconvinced.

 

“Plus,” Viktor continued, “I think your big gift to me was this~” Viktor held up his hand and waved his fingers back and forth as the glint of the golden ring shone brightly. He smiled as Yuuri blushed and looked off to the side.

 

With a dreamlike smile, Viktor looked at his band and sighed, “A sign that I’ll have you to myself for the rest of my life.” He waggled his eyebrows in Yuuri’s direction. 

 

Yuuri let out an awkward cough as he choked on his breath, his cheeks flushing red. “Fine, fine. I get your point.”

 

Viktor treated himself to a look of smug satisfaction, “All for the better, I’d hate it if I would have had to start singing that Mariah Carey song, but you would have left me no choice.”

 

\--

 

Darkness enveloped Yuuri’s sight, but that did not matter to him. The gentle coos of Viktor’s breath, flowing in and out with a gentle whispyness, the warmth of his bare skin radiates through Yuuri, enveloping him as their legs and arms intertwine, the soft, strong, rhythmic pulse of a man who does far too many cardiovascular exercises. In that moment, Yuuri had a realization. Maybe it really only mattered that they had each other. Viktor  _ did _ say that he didn’t pay much mind towards celebrating the holidays. Perhaps it would be a bit too pushy to make it a bigger deal than it was too Viktor. 

 

_ I guess a day together really does sound kinda nice _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fanwork for the YOI Discord's secret santa for Seasonal_Tea! I'm hoping to continue this fanfic to cover the date + followup in chapter 2+.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :^)


End file.
